Yoli
Background Yoli is the tritagonist, and is first encountered by Ryu in the Nreid Forest where she is found unconscious by a Pillar of Draconus. Yoli is a Nerokois, cat like humanoids with mainly human features, save for the cat like ears, tail, and eyes. Raised to be next in line to become chieftainess in Galus, she has been trained from birth to be a warrior, though she is very naive of the world outside her city, let alone her continent. She is very attached to her siblings, and tends to dote on them as the second oldest of them all. Upon learning she was to have an arranged marriage, she feared losing her chance to become chieftainess, and runs away from home, hoping that the man she was meant to wed would lose interest in her, and finds herself in the northern continent of Lu'Dran where she eventually meets and accompanies Ryu on his journey. Having been rescued from Nreid, she develops an infatuation with Ryu, and becomes persistent in him liking her, which leads to her doing otherwise foolish things that only get her into trouble for the sole sake of trying to impress him. She eventually falls in love with him, and has made several advances toward him only to fail miserably until he finally reciprocated. She is extremely clingy to him, and is often driven to jealousy if someone has his attention over her, namely any other woman. She otherwise supports him in any and every way she can, and vows to follow him wherever he goes. Appearance Yoli is caramel toned, like all Nerokois born and raised in Le'Reis, as opposed to those born into slavery in Lu'Dran who are somewhat paler in comparison. She has long blonde feathered blonde hair, lion like ears and tail, and cat like bright blue eyes. She has an innocent air about her, namely her appearance, and being the youngest of the cast at 19, it shows her in soft facial features. Yoli possesses an athletic build, slender, lithe, the body of every Nerokois warrior. At first she donned a white robe, then a set of dark leather armor, until finally obtained Nauri's Dragonstone and obtaining armor unique to her. Quoted from the book " Her top transforming into two sashes that wrapped around her breasts attached to a mesh of black scales and fur, left one blue, right one purple, which covered her from the neck down to her naval. Attached to these were small yellowed serrated bone knives. Yoli was covered from the shoulder, down to her hands for both arms in a long sleeve of supple black leather, small thick plated scales placed upon her upper arm and forearm along with patches of pitch colored fur. Upon her hands appeared a pair of gloves, claw tipped, made of the same light leather, a scale on the back of the hand, and small dark spikes attached to the knuckles. Around her waist was a twisted braid of dark cloth and fur, a series of black bone spines, three on each side, hanging over and holding it in place like a belt. Her breeches were replaced by dark padded leather, baggy around the thighs and upper legs, patches of fur around the waist. These breeches were tighter around the shins, where they hugged the flesh just above the ankles. Upon her feet were a pair of form fitting dark shoes, light, and resembled a dragon’s clawed feet in some ways." (I'm lazy, sue me) Personality She is playful, quick to jump to conclusions, very curious, incredibly possessive and jealous, kindhearted and loud mouthed. Others tend to perceive her as a brat due to her upbringing, as at times she may come out as spoiled. She is very trusting of others, even when she should not be. She tends to be very gluttonous, and will eat an enormous amount of food if she's at an area that serves food. The size of her breasts oftentimes makes her feel inadequate around her more bustier companions. Trivia * Her name, part of her personality and appearance, were inspired by an NPC companion in Final Fantasy XI * She was the second character created for the first book, and meant to be Ryu's initial love interest. * She bears a slight resemblance to a character mentioned named Yaris Berevil. * It is implied she can change into several "Classes", as she transitioned from a mage/priest, to a more rogue archetype. * She is known to be loud when being intimate with Ryu, to the disdain of her other companions. * The armor she wears is inspired by Monster Hunter's Narcgacuga armor for females. Category:Characters